


NEXT CHAPTER

by Lcabral



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting Back Together, Love, New York City, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcabral/pseuds/Lcabral
Summary: Arizona moved to NYC to get Sofia close to both her moms. Before the move, she decided to also have the life she really wanted. Callie can still make her smlie, but she hopes that she can make herself hapy on her own.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice to me please. It's my first story and english is my third language. I really love Calzona, and I think that the show was not gracious about their ending. Arizona and Callie deserved to talk it out and get on track to their story and I also really love Arizona and think that she can be all kinds of happy by herself, and I would like to explore this before Callie getting to her again.

**Its Saturday morning and Callie has just gotten home after having to do a quick stop at the hospital and leaving Sofia for her first playdate /sleepover since coming back to NY.**

**She gets inside the apartment without noise, heading towards the guest room where she can hear Arizona`s voice through the open door.**

**Callie POV**

_ Thank God I can finally enjoy the weekend. I wonder if Arizona wants to have a walk or something around the city and clear the air between us. I think by now she only has gone to potential sites for the center and apartment hunting. _

That’s great news Arizona! Even better that Dr. Herman is going to be in the same building. You were really lucky to both find a place so close to the future Center.

April, I’m so relieved. Everything is falling into place. This news about the apartment and the partnership with Mount Sinai for the Center’s Facilities … you can’t imagine what a weigh has been lifted.

Actually, I can… imagine, I mean. You’ve been so stressed every time I’ve talked to you for a month, ever since you’ve got to NY, that its nice to listen to you like this…almost happy. What is still bothering you? Because something still missing right?

Yeah... I haven’t said anything to Callie yet, and it’s killing me. Specially about Jenny.

_ I wonder who Jenny is. Is Arizona dating already? I thought the last one was the Italian… and also, that maybe, she was available... she would tell me, right? Hasn`t she noticed I have tried to get closer to her? Is she playing me? Is she moving in with this woman? What’s going on? I know I shouldn`t listen, but she is on speaker, and distracted while putting her clothes together on the bed …  _

But why Zona? You haven’t done anything wrong. You guys are divorced for years, you have the right to decide what you want for your life without consulting her. Trust me... she isn’t one to judge you on that, after all the decisions she made without consulting you, even when it affected you so deeply. It’s not even the case here.

_ UGH … Sometimes I really want to hit Kepner. _

I know, you’re right! I know. But…

But?

But I don’t want to ever feel the way I felt when Callie and I were fighting for Sofia. I can`t handle seeing her thinking all those awful things about me.

What? What are you talking about?

_ Yeah... What is she talking about? _

You know April… Judging me for being the slutty, workaholic, not really mom, kind of woman.

_ WHAT?? _

Come on Zona, you know she doesn`t think that.

You weren’t there April. Her position was pretty clear.

For the sake of argument, even if she has thought that of you in the past, why would she do it now? You have left your life here so Sofia could have you both as a united family. You did it for your daughter. She knows you ended a relationship, that you were willing to step down on your career. How would she think that of you?

I didn’t think I gave her reason the first time around and it happened anyway… and also...

Also?

Something strange happened earlier this week. We were out with Sofia and I went to the bathroom. When I came back, Callie seemed mad and Sofia told me without noticing anything that Carina called my phone and that she looked pretty in the picture that appeared on the phone.

She really looks like someone that would look great in photograph.

April, focus.

Sorry… and? Did Callie say anything?

Yeah. When Sofia was playing and not near us, she asked me if “our daughter got to meet every girlfriend I had while she was in Seattle with me”. She said that in a tone totally implying that apparently, I was still a slut.

_ I didn’t mean that! I just wanted more information about the gorgeous woman calling her. Maybe I sounded a little jealous, but thinking she was a slut? I didn’t. Even in court I didn’t. We really must talk about that mess. _

Maybe she was jealous and wanted to know more, but pushed the wrong button?

_ Ok Kepner, maybe you are safe from me for now. _

It actually sounded that I had a line of women waiting to shake hands with my daughter.

Ok... touchy touchy… What did you answer anyway?

I just answered with a simple “No” and stayed quiet until Sofia came back to us and then we came back to the apartment. That’s why I feel so relieved about moving. That the offer for the apartment came through. Is not healthy to stay in the same place with Callie if we don`t talk.

So, talk!

She didn`t say anything and I didn’t want to pick a fight. With everything going on I don’t need to sit Sofia and explain that her moms can’t be civil and that I had to go to a hotel for a while.

I don`t know if I’m proud of you or not engaging or sad that you still can’t communicate.

I was so sad April. Like… I thought that things were different. We are doing great. I feel so relaxed around her, like it was before things got bad. I was about to tell her about Jenny, and I thought she would be happy for me. But the look on her face asking me about “my women” reminded me how disappointed she felt with me, and that combined with the plans for the Center and going back to work full time... well, it really made me lose all my confidence.

Oh honey. I’m sure you are thinking the worst because you are still so hurt from before. Once you talk, really talk, about those wounds and everything after, I’m sure she’ll be happy for you. She loved once. How could she not? You are thriving Arizona! I can’t wait for all the wonderful things that are about to happen.

Oh April… I really miss you… you have a great pep talk thing going on.

It’s not a pep talk thing. I truly believe in you and that things are going to turn our better than you think.

Well, I’ll keep your good energy close to my heart. At least now I have a place to live if things get ugly and I need to flee.

Ok. That`s something to light your heart. But talk to her soon. You also don’t want her to hear about the Grey Sloan thing through gossip even before the board meeting. I know things were done under wraps, but I don’t trust Jackson to stay quiet for long.

_ What Grey Sloan thing? What’s up with all “the things”? _

I think I’ll do it today. She left to take Sofia for a playdate/sleepover situation and said she would do a quick stop at her hospital.

Great. Tell me how it was. Even if you don’t want to talk about it, send me a text saying if things are ok and everybody survived.

You are so cute with the bad joking. But Ok. Give my love to Jackson and Harriett.

And you to your girls. All of them!

Such a funny girl.

I like to think so.

Bye, love you

Bye, me too

__

_ The moment I noticed the call was ending, I, very quietly, walked back to the door. Ridiculous! I know! But even though I have so many questions, and its really wrong to eavesdrop, I just got a glimpse of what Arizona feels and would never tell me and I have the chance to make right by her. _

_ If I could take back that custody battle… I really would! I have never sunk so low… How could I let someone attack her that way? And who the fuck is Jenny??? Where is Arizona moving? Is it now? Can I… _

**ARIZONA POV**

Callie?

Hey, just got here.

_ Why is she so weird? _

Hey. What are you doing?

I’m checking the lock. I thought for a second it didn’t click.

Oh.

Yeah…

Anyway, I know things are kind of weird, but if you’re not busy I was gonna ask if you want to take a walk? Maybe have some lunch somewhere. I know you haven’t beenable to check out the city a little bit.

Yeah. That sounds nice. I actually need to talk to you about some stuff.

Oh? Ok.

Nothing bad. At least I don’t think so. Give me a moment to change. Maybe we can go to central park? Eat somewhere on the way?

Yeah. Ok. Take your time.


	2. Updating Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie is really trying to communicate better and Arizona is trying to be honest about everything

Callie

"Is hot dog really ok for you? I have never seen you eat junk food from street trucks before." I say with a little confused smile, because is true! Arizona always watch what she eats, specially because she says she prefers to eat well than exercise.

"Yeah. I don't mind so much now. Have found other ways to stay in shape." She says in a kind of mysterious way… I don't ask her to elaborate because I'm really scared she's going to say that it`s an Italian workout. UHG… I really should get over this jealousy from an ex that I hardly know anything about.

"Ok… that's good I guess… anyway…. I'm happy we're doing this. I know things are weird, and it's my fault. I'm so sorry for my malicious comment early this weak. I didn't mean to start something, I think I jus reacted poorly when I noticed how beautiful your ex was, and lashed in an unfair way. I know you have and will always put Sofia's best interests first, and it was wrong of me to use her to make a little dig in your private life." I said, as truthful as I could think of, trying to let her know that I was just being mean and petty without actually saying I was jealous.

"Oh… that's ok. I mean… I was hurt by your comment, but I'm happy that you didn't mean it. "

She seems surprise, so I ask to make sure. "Do you believe me? It's important that you do, I'm being honest and I want us to communicate better" .

"I do. I promise." And she gives me a little smile that make me want to release the breath I didn't even know I've been holding.

"That's good…. So" I say after some comfortable silence after we finished eating. "What did you want to talk about?" I ask really nervously. The Center, the apartment and specially the name Jenny, haven't gone far from my mind.

Arizona POV

Here goes nothing.

"Yeah… a few things actually, all kind of connected. First, Nicole and I got everything settled with the Mount Sinai Hospital agreement. It was between investing the grant money with them or NY Presbyterian, but they were our first choice anyway, we just wanted them to give us more perks." Ok. This was the easy part.

"That`s great! They wanted you in Peds before Dr. Herman showed up, right?"

"Yeah. I tried to get a position as a fetal surgeon, but they already had at least one attending in my salary range, so Peads would be a smarter choice. But it was for the better anyway, because this was how I found out they already had a fetal program, or at least a foundation, so it was what we actually played at when we made the offer to invest at a Women's Center attached to the Hospital. That way we can use their facilities with minor improvement, and they can get fellows interested in learning from me and Nicole, without burning their attendings. Also, they really need to get the residents more interested in Fetal. Anyway, I'm rambling."

Callie

God! I missed the rambling so much!

Arizona

"So, this is the first thing. We got the site for the Center at Mount Sinai, so we won't have to wait for any construction work for surgeries. We will adapt a building attached to the hospital for our teaching facilities and to further develop our maternal safety program, but it's all scheduled, the grant is more than enough, and we could secure our independence, even if we are kind of obligated to be Mount Sinai teachers de facto. But I really don't mind, and neither does Nicole."

"Arizona, this is so great! Amazing! You're amazing!"

I feel my cheeks burn with the compliment. "Thanks Callie! It's Nicole's baby, so I think that the amazing part is all her! Bur I'm so excited that I'll take the compliment anyway".

"Come on Arizona, you know you are an amazing doctor and all your work with fetal in so little time, Is unbelievable. I actually dropped your name as my ex wife when I started meeting the surgeons here! Is not every day that surgeons get to talks about the speediest fellowship ever with such great result! Fetal is really growing and the other specialties are worried to lose funds to your people."

OH MY GOD! I can't believe she actually complimented on the fellowship! I mean, I might be reading to much into it, but I'll take it! After all, I thought she would always think that I chose the fellowship over her, even though it wasn't like that at all…"

"Arizona? Are you still here?"

"Sorry! I just got a rush of hearing you say that! Tank you! Really! I'm really proud of this and I'm really happy that I can share this with y… I mean, that I can do it here, close to Sofia and you".

We smile a little, and when I realize that I still have things to share, I get to business again.

"Anyway, the Center thing actually kind of defined the apartment thing. You see…. Nicole was sure that Mount Sinai was going to bite our offer, so she had already found an apartment really close to the hospital! I'm not even kidding! A five minute walk. It's the Gatsby Condo, at 65th E with 96th. Do you know?"

"I have an idea of the location. It's a block way from Central Park right?"

"Yes! And they have all kind of floor plans, and while I was there getting the tour from Nicole, after everything was done with the Center, her real estate agent told us about another unit that hasn't been officially on the market yet. He took us there and I fell in love. It was perfect for me. Specially so close to Nicole, so we could help each other out with our disabilities" I laugh a little, but Callie doesn't think my comment is funny, I think. "And I put things in motion and I closed the deal yesterday. It's mine now. "

"Oh. Really? I thought you would show me.. I mean Sofia… to take a look before renting anything" She says a little disappointed. "I was! That was the plan! But everything happened so fast, and we were in a weird place, and I'm sure Sofia is going to love it! And also, I didn't rent it exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

"I bought it. It's really mine."

"You bought an upper east side apartment in NYC? Just like that? Are you crazy Arizona? Have you thought things through? The debt must be unbelievable! Are you really able to keep up with the payments? I'm sorry if this is rude, but we do have a daughter together. I worry about you. And this is major!"

"I know… really! I'm sure! This actually brings to my next set of news."

"What? Have you won the lottery?"

"No. I finally got the deal in selling my old house and I sold my shares from Grey Sloan! I completely cut all my ties to Seattle."

"You what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo? How am I doing? Do I keep going? Do you want the details about GSM? What about Jenny? If you like it, please review it! I'm really unsure about this writing thing.


	3. Updating life

Callie POV

"Yeah. I've been in talks with Jackson and Catherine since you came to NY. Without Sofia, my only tie with Seattle was the Hospital, and since I would have her in alternate years, I wanted to keep my options opened, specially since my parents had no interest in moving there and I had to start thinking of their future, their comfort in retirement.

I know that we bought the Hospital to keep it running after the lawsuit, but things got back in track and I'm not gonna lie that if I could get some of the money that came out of the whole thing, it would help me out. I'm updating my prosthetics and I want the best quality of life that i can get after losing the leg, I want my family not to worry for money, I want to travel more, live better, and all of those things are easier to do with money.I'm not going to be naive about it."

OMG! She really thought this through! I should have thought of this as well, specially about how expensive it is to keep up with the latest prosthetics. But not having anything else in Seattle?

"I haven't really thought about Arizona, but it does make sense! Except the part of not having anything left in Seattle. You have our people, I mean, your people. The village!"

"Ha... I haven't thought as a village kind of environment in a long time. I have very few true friends in the hospital and because of how life went, I lost touch with everyone else that i had in my corner there."

"I guess that goes under the custody debacle. Grey Sloan must not have been a fun place to work after everything, right? I'm sorry for that! I'm truly sorry."

"It's ok Callie, things are what they are, and they were all your people to begin with, so it makes sense that by the end of everything I had only April and Richard by my side."

"Come on Arizona, it's not like that. They love you. You know that. Bailey sure would pick you over me any day"

"Bailey is chief first, and she probably gave you a harder time because of that. But anyway, I'm not bitter about it. Like I said, things are what they are. The only thing that gave me pause was taking Sofia away from the Shepherds, because of Mark. But turns out that I don't think anybody really cared about that part and you can organize a reunion any time you feel like it. It's not anybody's job to keep the Sloan/Shepherd thing going."

I have never thought of it, of not having Sofia in Seattle at some point after all, I counted on Arizona to keep that alive witch really isn't fair. After I decided to accept the NYU contract for at least 5 more years, I didn't think that things could be different in Washington at the end of it all. And the cost with the prosthetics? Of course I know, but I never thought of Arizona's costs after we got divorce, and I shouldn't, right? Is not like she doesn't make enough money to be comfortable maybe she doesn't get the best thing out there, but she's doing fine, right?

I really screw it up when I made our friends take sides. Mostly because they did.

"Arizona, about the custody..."

"No Callie, we have put in the past, lets leave it there."

"I don't think that's true, if you don't let me talk about it, it's always going to hang there... between us."

"Ok, we can talk about it, but not now, ok? Later, I promise."

"Ok. Let's put it on hold, but not long, right." I see her nod, and I feel a little better. I have spent months thinking about what i should have said then, but was so sad and confused and angry to talk about, and..."

"Callie, are you there?"

"Sorry, I was out of it for a sec. Did you say something?"

"Yes. I have one more thing to talk to you about. Actually the most important, life changing thing". She seems so nervous, changing positions while sitting on the bench, next to me.

"Go ahead, Arizona. What is it?"

"I'm gonna go back a little to right after I got my fetal surgeon position. Everything was calm, I was feeling accomplished after my boards, more sure of myself and less hurt about our divorce, so I went back to therapy by myself.

I worked through some things, understood others better, and tried to be a good ex wife to you as a way to try compensate a little the bad wife I have been".

"Arizona, we have talked ab.."

"I know, I'm just saying that I really started to get better as a person, not just as part of a relationship and it has done me good. Really good. And even before Sofia went back to leaving with me, I was feeling a little empty, or overflowing actually, kind of like I had so much in me to give and not really anyone to take it".

I look at her and she seems to be gathering some courage to continue.

"So, after talking endlessly in Therapy, and my parents, and a lot of research, i decided to be a mom again."

What? A mom? By herself? With someone? Wasn't she dating then? What am I missing?

"Wow.. Ok... go on..."I said after she looked at me, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"So, I went back to the surrogacy option because of ... reasons... anyway, and I started the whole process from the beginning, so you don't have to worry about me using the donor that we have chosen or the embryos that were left from the treatment I did when we were married. If I needed, I promise I would have talked to you about it."

"I know Arizona, and it would have been ok... so... what happened?"

"Actually it didn't at firs. I found the perfect donor for what I wanted, the perfect surrogate, everything was kind of in motion, and then Jenny, that's the surrogate, had to back down because she had to move to be closer to her mom that is going under treatment, here in NYC."

Oh! So finally I know who Jenny is! Wait? NY? "So you gave up?"

"For a while yeas, I even talked to April that it must have been a sign that the potential kind of someway mother for my next child was going to leave for the same place that the actual mother of my first child did. It would be funny if I wasn't so sad about it.

Then I kept looking for other candidates, and everything was getting crazier in GSM and Sofia went back to me a little earlier, then Carina and I were becoming a thing, and i felt that we really needed to talk about kids, so I didn't act on it for a while even though I never stopped thinking about it, specially since I had already had the embryos and just needed the surrogate.

So when I decided to move here, the agency contacted Jenny, and she became an option again – April said it was a sign as well – and I talked to Nicole about it so I was able to plan everything in case the treatment took a while or was fast and, long story short, I got really lucky, so when we had the procedure when I came here a couple of months ago for the first time to star organizing everything, we did the IVF and it took on the first try again.

Of course I'm still scared, but she is almost finishing the first trimester and I did all the tests under the sun, and everything is perfect."

"Oh my God Arizona. I don't know what to say." And I really didn't.

"I know is a lot, but I hope you are happy for me. I'm so happy Callie. I'll have my Joey to make everything fall into place, and I can't wait."

She does look so happy! I haven't seen her eyes shine like this in so long. But I'm feeling so many different things, I actually don't know how to behave right now. How do I feel about this child. For Joey? Joey? Wait...

"Joey? Do you know the sex already?"

"I would choose Joey either way. Joseph or Josephine. I don't know if you remember, but Tim always said that..."

"That he wanted a little Joey Robbins. I remember. It's beautiful Arizona."

"Thanks. But I actually know the sex. There was a test available at 8 weeks that we did it along everything else. It's a girl. I'm having another girl"

And there it was. The most beautiful smile! Dimples on display, shining blue eyes and I felt like falling in love with her all over again. I'm in such big trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like this is going somewhere or have any ideas, please, let me know.


End file.
